


A gift all tied up for you~ pt2

by CrowsAce



Series: 31 Days of festive angst [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Abusive Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Being tied up, Bondage, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, M/M, Overstimulation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unsympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, festive angst, janus mentioned, tw blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Sequel to a gift all tied up for you~
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: 31 Days of festive angst [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038216
Comments: 20
Kudos: 38





	A gift all tied up for you~ pt2

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Rape/non-con, bondage, over stimulation, physical abuse, emotional abuse/manipulation
> 
> let me know if i miss any tags

Roman was sobbing quietly behind the gag Virgil had put in his mouth, unable to do anything but helplessly watch as Virgil walked around his room, humming a tune to himself as he went, doing this and that - ignoring for now the gift he had wrapped up on his bed. 

There were so many things Virgil wanted to do with his new present, he had been wanting this gift,  _ for years _ , and was more than grateful to finally have it.

But he didn’t want to rush anything, he also wanted to let the other just  _ sit _ and panic, let the poor little thing lose his tiny mind as it filled with thoughts of what was going to happen to him, what the big bad  _ anxiety  _ was going to do to him, no doubt Roman knew exactly what he had in mind, but he wasn’t a total monster, he was going to make sure the little thing enjoyed himself, after all he didn’t want his gift trying to run from him.

Virgil continued humming and started smiling to himself whenever the other would let out a whine that was loud enough to hear behind the gag, the sound of fear behind it sent shivers of delight down his spine. 

Eventually he wandered back over, mouth watering at the delicious sight the other made, he did look so good red.

“Remind me to thank Janus for this, I will have to return the favour~” He cooed, hand gently running through the others hair.

“You’re so beautiful Princey, so lovely all wrapped up for me, you’re gonna be a good boy for me aren’t you. You wouldn’t want to upset me now would you baby? If I take this gag out of your mouth, there better be no screaming, it's not like anyone would be able to hear you anyway, it will just be annoying.” Virgil chuckled, fingers deftly removing the ribbon and gag that was wrapped around the others mouth again.

“I’ve got some lovely plans for us baby~”

“F-fuck you!”

“Something like that.” Virgil responded with a smirk.

“You won't get away with this! You or Janus!” Roman cried out, his tone one of anger and fear.

“I think you’ll find Princey, we already have~” He mocked.

“Everyone hates you, you’re so goddamn annoying, do you really think anyone cares if you vanish? By the time they think to question your whereabouts you’ll be my perfect little prince, all pliant and submissive, nice and quite with only kind words to say, I’ll soon have that abrasive and bratty attitude  _ out  _ of you.” He reassured, laughing at the others fearful look, clearly hearing all that was implied.

“Don’t look so terrified baby, you’ll enjoy this, you’ll even learn to love me soon enough, heh, this is a christmas miracle really for all of us, now be a good boy and keep quiet, I want to enjoy unwrapping my present.”

Roman trembled as the others hands ghosted over his body, occasionally stopping to stroke at an area of exposed skin or to gently tug at the ribbon that was wrapped around him. Virgil was slow as he removed the ribbon, clearly savouring the sight, fingers tracing over the flesh that now had dents and patterns imprinted from the ribbon, how nice to know his baby will still be wrapped up in red even with the ribbon gone. He pressed kisses to some areas as he went, chuckling fondly as he felt the others body squirm and shudder beneath him. 

He started whispering praises as he went, knowing how the words would fill the little prince's mind, he was so insecure and unsure of himself it was easy to break him down, just as it was easy to trick the little thing into thinking this was good for him, that this was love.

“So good for me Ro, so pretty~ Just look how  _ lovely  _ you are, so pliant and soft, oh my baby boy, you would let me do anything right now wouldn’t you, you know I’m doing this because I truly care for you, I just want the best for you. God Princey, I love you so much, I’ve been craving this -  _ you  _ \- for years. I thought I was never gonna get the chance, no matter how close i would get you would eventually fly away from me, well not this time baby.”

  
  


Finally, his present was unwrapped. 

  
  


He gently rolled the smaller male over, grinning at the sight, his face was slack and soft, those pale eyes glazed over and filled with tears not yet fallen, looking up at him so broken and lost, so desperately begging him for something - anything.

He gently stroked the others cheek as he leant forward to give him a kiss, pulling back to smile at him once more.

“I’m gonna take such good care of you baby, would you like that?” He asked, keeping his voice gentle.

  
  


Roman couldn’t tell if he was flying or drowning. 

The other’s words washed over him, did he want to be looked after? ~~No he could take care of himself, thank you very much!~~

The words from before whispered harshly at the back of his mind, along with the many other words that would tear him apart almost daily. 

_ Unwanted, unloved, a disappointment, worthless. _

He whimpered as he started crying, his eyes focusing on Virgil’s, his voice filling his head.

_ So pretty, perfect, lovely, I love you. _

He whimpered again as he nodded at the other, a soft and broken “Please” passed through his lips as Virgil grinned in triumph.

“Oh good boy baby, such a good boy, I’m gonna take such good care of you,” He cooed, hands gently stroking the other helping him to relax, “That’s it baby let go now, let go for daddy, just relax.” He softly instructed, slowly leaning closer to the other's face.

Virgil gently nipped at the other bottom lip, making him let out a startled gasp giving him the chance to slip his tongue inside, both let out moans as their tongues began sliding together, Virgil was gentle as he lowered his body on top of the others, then he began growing a little rougher, easily dominating the others mouth and then pulling the others hands above his head. 

“Keep those there.” He growled softly as he pulled away from the others lips, he began trailing kisses along his jaw then down to his neck, harshly sucking and biting at the vulnerable flesh, gently lapping up the blood that came from the cuts.

Leaning back he smirked at the sight, his neck looked quite the sight, there would be no doubt in anyone mind who Roman belonged to now, he loved seeing just how well red and purple went together~

“So fucking gorgeous baby, I can hardly wait to get inside of you, are you ready? Roll over for me.”

Roman did as the other asked, not really having a choice as the others bruising grip forced him to go

Virgil manhandled him so his face was nestled into the blanket and pillows and his ass was in the air. Virgil groaned at the sight, he laughed silently when he saw a hand print already adorning the plump flesh, he ran his fingers over it.

“Naughty for Janus were we?” He mocked, not waiting for a response before he was slapping a hand down directly over Janus’ hand print, Roman let out a pained cry, burying his face into the blankets to muffle the sound. Virgil laughed and swatted him a few more times before moving back and snapping his fingers, getting rid of the clothes he wore and summoning up some lube. He had thought of not bothering to prepare the other to make it more memorable, but he still wanted to make it enjoyable for the other, for the first time at least, soon his baby will find enjoyment in anything he does for him.

Coating his fingers in a good amount of the liquid he, he then began gently massaging around the others hole, gently pushing a thing just past the ring a little before back out again, with his other hand he gently rubbed the others lower back. 

He hungrily watched the way the other seemed to force his front half lower and his ass higher, as if to present himself more for the other, soft little pants could be heard as well, clearly his little prince was enjoying being teased, and was most certainly craving more. 

So more he gave.

He pushed a finger in further then back out, then did the same again but with two fingers. He began moving them inside to stretch the other, his little prince felt so tight around his fingers, he couldn’t wait to feel just how tight he’d be around his dick. 

So why wait.

He pulled his fingers out of the other’s hole with a lewd noise that made Roman moan with embarrassment, he then grabbed more of the lube and coated his cock in it before lining himself. 

“Try not to scream baby, you don’t sound good when loud.” He warned, before pushing in. 

Holy shit was Roman tight. He groaned at the feeling of the others tight heat squeezing his dick. 

Roman wanted so badly to scream from the pain, the other had barely stretched him, though perhaps he should be grateful he got any prep at all. He bit into one of the pillows to stifle his screams and cries. 

Virgil wasted no time in setting a brutal pace, hands roughly clutching onto the others hips, no doubt leaving bruises, his baby was gonna be covered in purple by the time he was done.

Roman felt his mind fogging over as the other grunted and growled in his ear, sometimes uttering words of soft praises, they washed over him like rain leaving him drenched almost feeling like a drowned -

He let out a startled moan, releasing the pillow from his mouth so he could instead rest his cheek on it, he moaned again as Virgil squeezed the base of his cock, the moan turned into a high pitch keen as Virgil finally found his prostate. 

The other laughed into his ear, “Look at you baby, such a slut - you dunno what you want more do you? Daddy’s cock fucking you, or you fucking daddy’s hand - “ Virgil squeezed again, enlicting another squeal, “- good thing daddy knows what you need, and you’ve been such a good boy tonight for me, and since its Christmas good boys obviously get rewarded.” Virgil mocked lightly, hand working harder to make the other come. 

Roman let out a high pitched whine, breathy pleas rolling off his tongue as he begged the other for release, though he had no idea what he was really saying.

Virgil smirked as he leant forward to place kisses against the others cheek, “You’re so close now baby aren’t you? You can come now baby, come for daddy.” He cooed.

Roman sucked in a breath as he came with a low groan, but when the other didn’t remove his hand and kept up the relentless pace as he fucked into him he quickly became over stimulated, he couldn’t help but stop sobbing, he tried really hard not to be loud but he wasn’t sure of he successful, especially when Virgil let out an annoyed groan.

“God get over yourself Princey! I don’t want to listen to you fucking crying like a goddamn banshee.” Virgil complained, fucking into him even harder just to spite the little shit.

He smirked when he got an idea, he pulled out and flipped the other over and forced his legs up to his chest, “Hold them to you.” He instructed, as if talking to a toddler. Roman obeyed.

Virgil then slammed back in, groaning at how much tighter the other felt, Roman let out another pained cry, this time unable to stop or muffle it, he was quickly silenced though when Virgil slapped him across the face before hissing at him, “I thought I told you not to scream, not to be loud! You’re so un-fucking-grateful you know that! Here I am trying to show you how much I love you, how well I’m gonna treat a gift so precious and all you can fucking do is scream in my face!” Virgil yelled.

“I’m sorry!” Roman cried out, sobbing harshly, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’mSorryI’mSorryI’msorry-”

Virgil slapped him again.

“You will be fucking sorry if you don’t shut the fuck up!”

Roman bit his lip harshly, enough to draw blood, as he tried to stifle his cries. 

Everything was so much right now. He didn’t want to be here anymore, he never wanted to be here at all. 

He let his head loll back as his mind drifted off, it was all just too much, too much, so much,  _ not enough. _

  
  


Virgil came with a loud growl, filling the other up with his cum, he waited a couple a couple of minutes before summoning a pretty diamond plug, he then pulled out and was quick to put the plug into the other, making sure to not allow a drop of cum to escape. Roman let out soft moans all the while but otherwise remained unresponsive, he smirked at that, so there was hope his baby could learn to be quiet after all. 

He gently moved the other about before lying down next to him, pulling the blankets and quilt over them both, he then cradled the smaller one in his arms and gave a light kiss to the top of his head. 

  
“Sweet dreams Princey~”  __

**Author's Note:**

> i had a weird time writing this one....
> 
> who would you like to see Janus with? Roman? or someone else?


End file.
